Someone Like You
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: After Santana slaps Finn, Brittany takes care of her. They go to Brittany's house and come out to her mother.


**Someone Like You**

**Pairing:** Brittana

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** After Santana slaps Finn Brittany takes care of Santana. She takes her home and they come out to Brittany's mom.

Brittany watches in shock along with everyone else.

Santana had just _slapped_ Finn.

Her eyes are wide and her mouth is hanging open in surprise. For a few good seconds she was frozen. Everything in her mind was telling her to run off stage and either hold Santana or hit Finn a few times also.

She'd seen how broken Santana was after her meeting with coach Sylvester. She'd sent her a text asking her to meet her in the restroom. When Brittany had gotten in there, the paper towel holder had a dent in it and Santana was in a ball on the floor; tears streaming down her cheeks.

She had wanted nothing more than to go and give Finn a few choice words, but Brittany had never been good with words. Instead she sat on the ground next to her girlfriend, and the brunette had instantly curled into her body, burying her neck in pale skin.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and tried her best to sooth the girl as she told her what happened. She could feel the salty tears on her neck, and she had to close her eyes, and breath deeply to control her urge to murder Finn Hudson.

_He had no right._

Finally footsteps are heard, snapping Brittany out of her shock, and she quickly notices Santana wasn't standing in front of Finn. She turns her head to see Santana making her up the row towards the door.

Brittany quickly jumps off the stage and runs after her girlfriend. She can hear the faint sounds of a couple people yelling out her name, but she doesn't look back. She heads out into the hallway where she sees a flash of dark locks making their way out the front door of the school.

The blonde picks up her pace and heads out the door and sees Santana making her way to Brittany's car in the near empty parking lot. The blonde curses for not having her keys with her so they could escape into the vehicle, but decides she definitely was not turning back.

She watches as Santana yanks on the door handle, only to curse and kick at some rocks on the ground when she finds it locked. The Latina mumbles a string of curse words under her breath and leans her back against the vehicle, bringing her hands up to cover her face.

Brittany slows down to a walk as she gets closer, and swallows hard watching her girlfriend break down. "San?" She asks quietly as she slowly approaches the brunette, not wanting her to accidentally lash out at her in rage; not that Santana did that often. But sometimes she'd be so caught up in the moment she'd do it accidentally, before apologizing a hundred times only seconds later.

There was no response from the Latina, and Brittany takes a few more steps until she is directly in front of the girl. She knows Santana knows she is there now, and she isn't worried about startling her anymore. She reaches out and grabs the brunette's hands gently, bringing them away from her tear stained face.

"Baby, come here." Brittany coos softly, pulling Santana into a hug. She feels Santana's hands grip tightly at her waist as she buries her head in the blonde's neck, soaking her shoulder with tears for the second time that day. One of Brittany's hands grip tightly around Santana's back, the other behind her head, caressing her neck softly.

"Brittany…" Santana rasps out as sobs take over her entire body.

Brittany only holds her tighter, "Sshh…I know baby." She whispers softly into Santana's ear, before kissing the side of her head tenderly.

The two girls stand there just like that for what seems like forever, but in reality it was a few good minutes. Brittany hated seeing her girlfriend like this. Sure she's seen Santana cry multiple times but it was just her being over dramatic at little things; she's never seen Santana actually broken, and it killed her.

Brittany was never one for violence; actually she was always purely against it. She'd never hated anyone, nor has she ever wanted to hurt anyone; except now. She'd never felt this way, and it was an odd feeling, not one that she wanted to feel ever again, but right now she felt pure rage and it was all towards Finn.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Brittany asks quietly after a few minutes. She figured Santana didn't want to be here any more than she did. Although she was upset, she knew her girlfriend wouldn't want everyone seeing her like this. And Brittany, well she wanted to get away before she did anything to Finn that she'd regret.

Santana shakes her head furiously against the blonde's neck, "No. I-I can't go home." It comes out in a choke but Brittany could still pick up the firmness in her voice. "Can I go to your house?" She asks quietly, "Please?" She adds desperately as she picks her head up to look into Brittany's baby blues.

"Of course." Brittany replies automatically. "I need to go and get our stuff." She tells the Latina before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "You stay here, I'll be right back." She says, pulling away from Santana.

The brunette simply nods her head in response, and brings her hand up to wipe the tears away from her cheeks with the back of her hand. She leans up against the car once again and watches Brittany's retreating figure until she was in the school.

-

Brittany makes her way back out into the parking lot, carrying both her and Santana's bags. She presses the unlock button on her key remote and watches Santana walk around to the passenger side and get in to her car.

Brittany opens the back door and tosses their things in, before climbing into the drivers seat. Brittany starts the car before looking over at Santana who had her eyes focused on her hands in her lap. She lets out a sigh and reaches over, taking Santana's hand in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Santana doesn't look up, but continues staring down at their hands, and Brittany can see a small smile form on her face. Brittany smiles back and turns her attention to the parking lot as she pulls out, headed for her house.

"Brittany!" Santana suddenly says, making Brittany quickly look over at her, "What happened to your hand?" She asks, her eyes firmly focused on their interlaced fingers.

Brittany's eyes trail down to their hands where she sees her knuckles bleeding. Her eyes widen and she quickly tries to snatch her hand away, but Santana grabs it back, and brings it closer to her face, inspecting it.

"What happened?" Santana asks in an angry tone. The anger wasn't directed at her Brittany knew. It was directed at whatever caused her to be bleeding, so she could kick it's ass.

Brittany bites down on her bottom lip as her left hand grips tighter at the steering wheel.

_Brittany walks into the side entrance of the auditorium to get their things from backstage and she sees the rest of the Glee club members sitting backstage talking. The girls were getting out of costume and the New Directions were sitting with them talking as they took their makeup off. _

_They all spot the blonde, and stop talking, looking over at her. _

_It was _obvious_ they'd been talking about Santana. _

_"What?" Brittany snaps, startling just about everyone in the two clubs. Nobody had ever seen Brittany anything other than sunshine and rainbows, and it was a little unsettling. _

_The blonde's eyes move over to Finn who was looking at her with his pathetic puppy dog eyes; Rachel's arms wrapped around him, trying to comfort him. _

_Because _Finn_ was the one who needed comforting. _Right_._

_She knew she should just grab her things and walk out, but she of course couldn't. Maybe she'd been around Santana too long. Whatever. She makes her way over to the boy, who's eyes widen when he notices her walking menacingly towards him, "Are you happy?" She asks angrily. He opens his mouth to speak, but she holds a hand up stopping him abruptly. "Santana made a few remarks about your weight, oh you poor baby." Brittany says mockingly, taking slow steps closer to him. "You had no right to out her like that! You took things way too far." She scolds, pointing a finger in his face. _

_Brittany's eyes were a deep shade of blue. A color none of them had ever seen the blonde's eyes; they always shined brighter than anyones. _

_"Brittany, I'm sorry." Finn says, standing up from his stool. He puts his hands up defense and takes a step towards the blonde, ready to apologize as many times as needed. _

_But Brittany wasn't having it. For the first time in her life she got physical with someone. She reaches out and pushes Finn as hard as she can, causing him to stumble back, tripping on the stool he had been sitting on, sending him to the ground. _

_A round of gasps are heard around the stage, and Brittany clenches her fist at her side. She walks towards the fallen boy at a fast pace, but feels arms wrap around her waist, and Quinn's voice in her ear telling her to stop. _

_She stops struggling and Quinn slowly lets her go keeping her arms at a close distance in case she needed to grab at the girl once again. Brittany slowly walks over to Finn, towering above him, not missing the nervous glances her friends were giving her. _

_Brittany feels Quinn's hands gently grab at her wrist, telling her to cut it out, and to leave him alone. Although she wanted to smash is face in, she decides she has already taken things too far, and she would more than likely regret this tomorrow._

_Maybe not. _

_Shrugging Quinn off of her, she quickly turns on her heel grabbing both their things, and walking back out without a second look at her friends, or Finn. She makes her way into the hallway and it's then she feels her own tears finally taking over and sobs wrack her own body. _

_The bags slide down her body and fall onto the floor and her hands come up over her face, muffling her cries. She was feeling way too many things right now that she just didn't like to feel. She just wanted everyone to be happy, and live in a perfect land, although she knew that would never happen. _

_She was sad for her girlfriend, and not to mention scared for her, because she knew Santana's family. It wasn't even a question that they would not be supportive. _

_Most of all she was angry; angry at Finn. He was the cause of all of this. Santana was beginning to come around. They'd gone out on a date in public, and she'd even held her hand under a napkin. It was progress, and now it was all ruined._

_She was afraid. Afraid Santana would retreat back into herself and push Brittany away, because of all of her fears. _

_All the emotions begin to get too much for Brittany, and without a second thought she brings her fist up, punching a locker as hard as she could. Her eyes widen and she lets her hand fall down by her side. She'd never been a violent person, but look at her now. _

_Deciding she'd been gone for far too long, Brittany quickly tries pulling herself out of her break down. She had to admit the punch did make her feel better although she wished it had been Finn's face. She wipes the tears from her eyes, and picks their bags back up, before breathing in deeply and making her way out to the parking lot. _

"Brittany." Santana whispers, with wide eyes. She couldn't believe Brittany had gotten physical with Finn, and much less that she punched a locker. "Baby why would you do that?" Santana asks, still shocked, and trying to process what Brittany had just told her.

The blonde simply shrugs, and ducks her head, "I was angry." She says simply. She feels Santana's eyes on her, and she swallows hard. "I'm sorry." She says quietly, trying her best to focus on the road with all the emotions coursing through her body right now.

"Don't be sorry." Santana says softly, "I just can't believe you would do that." Santana explains, shaking her head slightly, still not believing what her girlfriend had done.

"I did it for you." She offers, glancing over at Santana shyly.

Santana smiles softly, and presses her lips to Brittany's knuckles, "I love you." She breaths out, clasping Brittany's injured hand in her own, being sure not to hurt her.

"I love you too." Brittany replies, giving Santana a sincere smile.

-

Brittany opens Santana's door for her, and takes the brunette's hand in her own, making Santana smirk. Brittany then grabs their bags out of the back and hoists them both over her shoulder, leading Santana into her house.

As soon as they walk in they are met with the smell of something her mother was cooking. Neither could tell what it was, but it smelt heavenly.

"Brittany? Is that you?" Mrs. Pierce yells from in the kitchen.

Brittany lets her bag and Santana fall to the ground, "Yeah mom." She answers, just as the older woman makes her way into the living room to see the two of them. Brittany feels Santana's hand in hers tighten it's grip, and she squeezes back, reassuring the girl.

"What happened?" Susan Pierce asks, quickly making her way over to the girls. Their red and puffy eyes, especially on the Latina didn't go unnoticed by her for a minute. She looks at Santana concerned and the girl simply averts her eyes to the ground, making her move her eyes over to Brittany, "Britt?" She asks concerned.

Brittany's eyes were focused intently on Santana as she chewed on her bottom lip. Hearing her mother repeat her name once again, finally makes her look over at her mother, "Mom…we need to talk to you." She finally says quietly, and she can feel Santana's entire body tense next to her.

The older woman simply nods, and reaches out her arms directing them to sit down on the couch. Concern was still etched away in her features as she took in the solemn expressions on both girls faces. "What's going on girls?" She asks sitting next to Brittany on the couch.

Brittany glances over at Santana who's eyes were focused on her hands in her lap, interlaced with themselves. The blonde looks back over at her mother as tears begin forming in her eyes, "Mom, I-me and Santana…we're a couple." She finally stutters out as a stray tear falls from her eye.

The older woman's eye's widen for a brief second, but she quickly composes herself, and glances between the two of them, "I see." She says, with a nod and Brittany can tell she is trying to process the information.

"Don't hate me, please." Brittany begs her, her hand reaching over to grab her mother's.

Susan's eyebrows furrow and her head snaps over to Brittany, "I don't hate you baby." She says quickly and sincerely. "You either." She says, looking past her daughter and over at Santana, who still seemed to be in a trance as she stared down at her lap. The older woman reaches over placing a gentle hand on Santana's thigh, making the girl jump slightly, but keep her eyes down.

Brittany slides her hand over and grabs one of Santana's, lacing their fingers together, keeping them in Santana's lap. "Mom, that man running against Coach, and Mr. Hummel. He found out, and he made a commercial outing Santana." Brittany explains, making her mother's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and in confusion. How would outing a high school student help in the election. "You know her parents mom." Brittany adds desperately. She didn't know what to do and she was hoping her mother would have all the answers.

They both hear Santana let out a choked sob, and Susan feels her heart break for the girl. "Santana." Susan says firmly, only to no response. "Santana, honey, look at me." the woman requests in a softer tone. Slowly the Latina's head rises and she looks over at Brittany's mother with watery eyes. "Honey, I'll go with you to tell them okay?" She offers, only to cause another sob to escape Santana's lips. "If anything happens, you know you can stay here as long as you need." The woman tells her, giving her a comforting smile.

Santana simply nods her head, and looks back over at Brittany who was giving her a small tightlipped smile. The blonde unclasps her hand from Santana's and brings it up, brushing a stray piece of hair behind Santana's face, before moving it to wrap around the Latina.

The brunette slouches down in the couch letting her head fall onto Brittany's shoulder. "Girls, everything will be okay." The older woman tells them, wrapping an arm around both girls. "I love you both no matter what."

**Random one shot that just came to me. I'm sure lots of people are putting oneshots up like this, but I hope you enjoy! :) **


End file.
